


Deal

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: It looked mostly innocuous at first glance, but the pink fabric of the Domino High uniform reminded Ryou of one of those poisonous frogs—brightly colored to ward off predators. And from the way Bakura was eyeing him currently, he felt as if he might be the frog.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> …I don't have a foot fetish, I promise. This was written for Kinktober 2020, for Day 11: Stockings and Day 12: Feet. It seemed to tempting a combination to pass up!
> 
> This can be read as canonverse or AU; there are vague mentions of canon, but they're by no means definitive.

Ryou looked down at his boyfriend uncertainly and asked, “And you’re sure his is really what you want?”

From his position on the chair, Bakura—at complete leisure, seeming completely unaffected by any of this—nodded. “Yes, landlord,” he said, smirking. “This is really what I want.”

Swallowing, Ryou eyed the pile of fabric in his hands. It looked mostly innocuous at first glance, but the pink fabric of the Domino High uniform reminded him of one of those poisonous frogs—brightly colored to ward off predators. And from the way Bakura was eyeing him currently, he felt as if he might be the frog.

“Okay,” he said at last. “Just—okay.”

Turning his back on the spirit of the Ring, Ryou marched into the bathroom with a determination he didn’t feel, and laid the uniform out on the medicine cabinet. It wasn’t _too_ awful, wearing a girls’ uniform, even though he wasn't really sure why Bakura wanted him to. If that had been the only part of their deal he wouldn’t have even questioned it.

But...

Ryou shook his head, and began to strip out of his clothing until he was completely undressed. Then, trying not to think about it too much, he stepped into the lacy panties, slid on the undershirt, the blazer, and finally the opaque black stockings. He looked at himself in the mirror when he was done, twisting to observe himself with a critical eye. Bakura had managed to pick up the correct size; everything fit him well, though the skirt was too short. He suspected _that_ hadn’t been an accident.

Brushing out his hair, he gave one final spin, feeling rather foolish, before he felt confident enough to push open the door. Head held high, Ryou walked back into the living room where Bakura was still sitting, looking rather smug.

“B-Bakura-san,” he began once he was in front of the chair, the words awkward and clumsy in his mouth as he tried to put on the sort of voice he thought Bakura might like. “What are you doing here so late?”

Bakura drank in the sight of him, his eyes caught on the swell of Ryou’s thighs beneath the skirt, before he said, “I don’t know, Ryou-chan. _You’re_ the one who called me.”

Ryou frowned a little, before quickly reverting to his submissive schoolgirl look. Did Bakura really want him to improvise this? “Right,” he said. “Yes. I called you. Because...” He paused, eyes slipping shut for a moment. _He could do this_. “Because you’ve been very stressed lately, Bakura-san. And it’s my job to fix it.”

One brow raised in surprise, Bakura’s mouth quickly twisted into a wicked grin. “And _how_ ,” he started, leaning back in his chair a bit, “do you intend to fix it, Ryou-chan?”

His boyfriend was already half-hard, Ryou could tell. Clearly he enjoyed the look, and—perhaps even more than the roleplay—watching Ryou squirm, waiting for him to say what he so obviously didn’t want to.

Ryou nearly cringed. “With my feet,” he mumbled, under his breath. His face was so red he thought he might really die.

Bakura’s grin widened. “Can you repeat that, Ryou-chan? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“I said,” Ryou managed, his eyes squeezing shut, “with my—with my feet.”

Leaning back, Bakura gestured to the chair they had set out beforehand, a few feet— _no pun intended,_ thought Ryou despite himself—away from his own. “Well, Ryou-chan,” he said. “You surprise me every day. But I would be a fool to say no to such a nice proposition from a sweet girl such as yourself.”

Ryou inhaled, then exhaled. It was time, then. He nodded, making his way over to his designated seat. When he was comfortably positioned, he asked meekly, “Can you undo your zipper, Bakura-san? I—I want to touch you directly.”

Bakura’s hands were scrambling for his pants within seconds, and then his zipper was being tugged down and he was pulling his mostly erect cock out of his boxers. Ryou had seen it a million times, but knowing where it was about to go—what he was about to _do_ —filled him with dread.

“Here you go, Ryou-chan,” said Bakura, stroking himself in loose, lazy movements. “If you’d please.”

With a smile he felt exactly none of, Ryou nodded. Leaning back into the seat, he let his legs stretch out, his sock-clad feet coming to rest on Bakura’s thighs. The movement parted his thighs, and Ryou realised with an embarrassed start that he was baring his panties, the outline of his cock and the milky skin of his upper thigh clearly visible between his spread legs. Bakura had already noticed—he was staring openly, his gaze hungry.

Ryou’s cheeks went even redder, somehow, and his stomach simmered with faint arousal. How was he getting turned on by this? It was so, so...—

“Ryou-chan?” Bakura said.

The sound of his voice brought Ryou back to reality. His eyes flitted to his boyfriend’s dark ones, and he was forced to confront the reality that, like it or not, there was no getting out of this. A promise was a promise.

Reluctantly, he lifted one of his feet, and rubbed its arch against Bakura’s shaft. The cock twitched under the movement—it felt hot and wet, pulsing. Very much alive.

The weird sensation of the cock hardening under his movements was too much to bear. Ryou let one of his hands sneak into his lap, wrapping around his own mostly limp dick over the thin fabric of his panties. It felt good—it distracted him from everything else, and it made him feel less disgusted with himself. 

Bakura let out a sigh, sinking back into the chair. “Good job, Ryou-chan,” he said, teasing. “It feels good.”

The praise made Ryou’s cock twitch under his fingers, much to his embarrassment. Avoiding Bakura’s gaze, he rubbed harder, wiggling his toes slightly for added stimulus. It wasn’t _so_ bad, with the stockings on—they made it a little bit easier to pretend what he was doing wasn’t so overtly degenerate.

“Add your other one,” Bakura instructed after a few minutes of this. "Spread your thighs nice and wide."

Ryou nodded, and raised his other foot, bringing it gentle against the other side of Bakura’s shaft. Supported only by his thin middle, he began to jerk his boyfriend off with only the arches of his feet, the black stockings stained with streaks of white moisture as he continued on. When he felt confident enough in the motion, he stretched to sweep his toes gently over the blunt head of his cock.

Bakura huffed out a strained laugh. “Keep going, Ryou,” he said. “You gross slut.”

“Ryou-chan,” corrected Ryou, rubbing a little harder. He didn’t bother to disagree with his boyfriend on the other front—Bakura was completely right. Ryou _was_ a gross slut; he was getting close himself, could feel his own cock stretching the fabric of his panties and could tell Bakura had seen it too. The thought of what he was getting hard _to_ made him want to cry.

“Ryou-chan,” Bakura repeated, sounding rather pleased with himself. “Right.”

_Bastard._

Ryou let his eyes flutter shut, touching himself in slow, loose strokes as he continued to work Bakura’s dick with his feet and toes. It would be over soon, he reminded himself placatingly—it would all be over.

He sucked on his fingers for a moment, coating them in spit, and spread his legs further, pushing aside his panties to circle his hole with three of them. Eyes still squeezed shut, he slid his digits inside, wincing at the burn. Bakura’s cock jerked—he was watching, Ryou knew. He knew his boyfriend well enough to realise that it wasn’t the feet that were getting him off, or even the school uniform, though Bakura was definitely interested in that. No; rather, he loved watching Ryou degrade himself, watching him stoop down lower and lower until he couldn’t anymore.

Ryou would probably find that sick, if he didn’t get off on exactly the same thing.

Licking his lip, he began to fuck himself quicker with his fingers. If Ryou was going to do this, then he was going to _do_ this. "I'm a naughty girl," he purred, stretching his pink hole out for Bakura to see, "who's been waiting for this for _so_ long, Bakura-san. When we're done relieving your stress I'll let you fuck me on the desk and come inside—it's a safe day, so there's no risk of getting me pregnant."

Bakura's cock dribbled precum onto his foot, responding to his voice.

"You're so good to me," Ryou murmured, imagining that instead of what he was currently doing. "Maybe I'll let you fuck me on an unsafe day...if you'll take responsibility."

He knew Bakura ate that shit up. It would only be a matter of time before—

“Fuck, coming,” Bakura grunted out all of a sudden, his voice strained and low. “Landlord...!”

Ryou’s eyes flew open, and he let out a surprised yelp when Bakura’s cock swelled under his foot and his sticky release spurted onto the uniform’s stockings, wetting his calves and the soles of his feet and dripping all over the soft fabric.

It was so—it was _so_ —

Ryou’s hole squeezed around his fingers, and with a high, shaky moan he was coming too, spilling into his panties.

They both sat there, panting, in complete silence. The air was hot and sticky; the cum in Ryou’s panties and splattering his stockings was starting to dry, much to his chagrin.

“...Well, that was certainly an experience,” Bakura said at last. “Don’t you think, landlord?”

Ryou’s eyes shut. “I’ll make you a deal,” he replied. “If I keep the uniform, we’ll never talk about this again. Deal?”

A moment passed. Then, in a very small voice, Bakura replied, “Deal.”


End file.
